


I'm No Good Without You

by saltypoet



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward meeting, BFFs, Band, Bandom - Freeform, Best Friends, Bus meeting, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Love, One-Shot, Public transport, Top - Freeform, Tyler likes Josh's blue hair, band members - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, maybe Joshler if you squint, meeting AU, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypoet/pseuds/saltypoet
Summary: An AU of how Tyler and Josh met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first tøp fic (and also my first fic written in present tense), so if you have any constructive criticism then that's certainly welcome! i don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. i hope you enjoy :)
> 
> ((title is from tøp - doubt))

* * *

Tyler was trying to have a normal day. He always tries to, and usually they turn out fine. But this day was definitely not going to be normal. He could tell the minute he woke up.

First he missed the bus, which comes by hourly, so he had to sit on the dirty bench and look like an awkward loser for an hour. Then when he finally got onto the bus, the only seat available was the one in the very back corner, which Tyler usually wouldn't mind, but this time he doesn't know his way so he'd prefer to be at the front. Today is not Tyler's day. _Why can't more normal-ish people take the bus?_ He was thinking pleadingly, as he was looking around at everyone, inconspicuously taking notes of them. He was also noting the grimy corners of the bus, riddled with mold and some unidentifiable greasy substance. Tyler shudders, not wanting the think about anything that happened to cause that grime.

Suddenly, the bus stops, Tyler gets knocked into the metal back of the bus, and a fairly cute blue-haired boy steps uncertainly into the bus. He has headphones slung around his neck, his shoulders are tense, and as he's glancing around he seems fairly uncomfortable about the whole situation. Tyler looks up and around, checking for empty seats, and finds that the only one empty is the one beside him. He doesn't mind. This blue-haired boy doesn't seem too strange, and he's not overly hairy, smelly, or anything like the usual "weird bus people".

Tyler looks up again, catching the boy's eyes, and points to the seat beside him, offering a small half-smile. The boy sighs in relief, his shoulders dropping, and smiles back, gingerly making his way towards Tyler whilst carefully lugging his bulky bag behind him. He plops down next to Tyler, huffing out a quiet "thanks" and settling his bag in between his feet as he starts to check his surroundings, too. Tyler starts to take notes on this cute blue-haired boy. He's wearing an acid-washed grey NASA shirt with black skinny jeans and floral Vans, which Tyler chuckles at, because they're both wearing the same shoes. His hair is dyed a once-bright blue, but is now faded into a more denim-coloured shade. It's very curly and wild, and Tyler admires how fluffy it looks as the breeze rolls through the door and gently tosses it around. The boy catches him staring and clears his throat, and Tyler meets his eyes, mortified.

"S-sorry, I was just, I uh, um, sorry," Tyler stutters, his cheeks flushing. The boy smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"No, no, it's okay. It's kind of an eyesore, I know." He runs a hand through it, looking up through its waves. Tyler looks up at him. The boy looks back.

"No, I...." Tyler trails off, uncertain of what to say. Then he smiles. "It's a nice colour, it looks good." The boy smiles again.

"Really? Well, thanks! I was actually thinking about re-dying it, but maybe not..."

Tyler shakes his head. "You should totally let it fade a little more, it looks sick! But which colour are you thinking of?"

The boy scrunches his nose in thought. "I dunno, maybe red?" He nods. "Yeah, yeah, totally red, I'll look super punk rock!"

He sticks out his tongue, squinting his eyes and making peace signs in front of his face. Tyler laughs.

"Yeah, super punk rock, especially with those peace signs."

The boy laughs too, abandoning his pose.

"I'm Josh," he says, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Tyler," Tyler says, accepting Josh's hand in a handshake.

They share a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! other fics are on the way! (if anyone wants me to make this part of a series then pls just say so, this au is rly fun)


End file.
